


Kindly

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-29
Updated: 2001-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The kindness you give can get right back atchya.





	Kindly

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Kindly

## Kindly

by Pita Patter

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: They are not mine, and it is so unfair!

Author's Notes: A product of the Thatcher's pet name discussion. Out of that discussion   
jumped a plot bunny and hit me in the head.

Story Notes: Light sap warning.

* * *

Kindly 

"Fraser, I need these processed by four o'clock." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"And check all summit arrangements at the Convention Centre." 

"I have already done that, Sir. It is -" 

"No, I mean you need to confirm all the arrangements with US federal agents at the site. Everything needs to be in top shape for the trade delegation." 

"Will do, Sir." 

"Remember, they are under a lot of pressure, Constable. So are we." 

"Yes, Sir." 

Thatcher looked around Fraser's small cramped office and found Ray, trying to look non-conspicuous. "Detective Vecchio, I presume you are here in an official capacity." 

Ray's only reaction was sparkling the golden flecks in his green eyes. "Of course I am, Inspector. I am liasing." 

The Italian cop was hit by an icy glare from the Inspector, and by a warm grateful glance from Benny. Busy as she was, Thatcher decided not to pursue the matter and left Benny's office clutching heels and mumbling curses. 

Ray sighed. "Well, I guess lunch is out of the question, uh, Benny?" 

Benny had pained eyes when he turned to Ray and smiled apologetically, "I am sorry, Ray." 

"Not your fault, Benny." Ray raised from the chair and shrugged. "Look, I will pick you up at the usual time." 

"Better not, I am afraid. I can foresee extra work tonight. I will be home late." 

"All right, love." Ray sighed and thought about trying to kiss Benny, but if the Dragon Lady walked in on them, Benny would never hear the end of it. So, the Italian just grinned at him warmly. "Try not to work too much. She doesn't deserve it." 

Benny used his eyes to transmit all the love, and the effect was more sparkle in emerald green eyes. As Ray walked out, a plan formed in his Italian mind. 

* * *

It turned out Ray was also kept until 1 a.m. on the station. By the time he arrived home, Benny was deep asleep, as exhausted as Ray himself was. The cop was in no shape for anything but undressing and collapsing at his lover's side. Benny mumbled incoherently then snuggled himself on Ray's arms. They were dead to the world in seconds. 

Early next morning, Ray moaned when he felt Benny's lips brush his. His arms reached out to feel more of his Mountie, but Benny gently pushed him away. "Sorry, Ray. I have to go to work, now." 

Ray whimpered. "Oh, baby. You are so tired. Can't you sleep a little more?" 

"No, sorry. With luck, I won't get as tied up today as the last couple of days. I expect the whole diplomatic function to be over early, Ray." 

"Does this mean I can pick you up at the usual time?" 

"Most certainly. Then we will have the weekend to ourselves." 

"Good," Ray curled in the covers like a big cat, and purred, closing his eyes and indicating he would sleep some more. "Don't keep me waiting." 

Benny bent and kissed his forehead. "I wouldn't dream of that, Ray." 

Ray smiled when he heard the front door slam. Then he jumped out of bed. He'd better get an early start if he wanted to get everything ready in time. 

* * *

The clock struck five and Benny entered the green Riviera with a sigh. "Hello, Ray." 

"Hi, Benny." 

The Canadian looked around. "Dief is not with you?" 

Ray shook his head, mingling with Chicago heavy traffic at rush hour. "I left him with Ma, since I had plans for us this evening. Of course he never complained." 

"No, I don't suppose he would complain about being with your mother." 

"Or surrounded by all that wonderful pasta, either." Ray smiled smugly. 

Inwardly, Benny grimaced when Ray said he had plans. After such a heavy week, Benny had envisioned this Friday night as one to stay at home, cuddle with Ray for a while, make some sweet love to his Italian (no aerobics included) and have a good, restful night of sleep. That is what he had planned to do. 

Ray's plans for an evening out generally included a full meal at a restaurant, fancy or not. That implied dressing out and leaving the house, maybe even some strolling at Navy Pier afterwards, or a movie. Usually, these evenings ended with Ray all hot and bothered by the time they got home, ready for a heavy session of hot monkey sex lasting all night long. Not that Benny had anything against it, but at that precise moment he merely was not sure he had the strength to do that. 

Of course, being Fraser, he would not tell Ray a word. Besides, if Ray had planned an evening together, it would be supremely impolite to object. Benny was very appreciative of a night out with Ray, but he was so tired he was not sure he could be awake by the end of dinner. 

When they arrived at their apartment, Benny tried to shrug off the exhaustion and headed for the bathroom. "Would you mind I took a quick shower before we go, Ray? It won't be long." 

Ray halted him near the closet and started to undo the Sam Browne belt, bearing a wicked smile. "We are not going anywhere, Benny. Don't bother to dress up." 

"But you said..." 

"I said I had plans, Benny." The belt fell on the floor with a loud thump as Ray got closer to his Mountie. "That did not mean we were going out." 

"Oh."  
"I have a whole evening planned for us. Right here, at home. I thought you'd prefer this way. Domestic and cosy." 

Benton cocked his head. "Really?" 

Ray started to work on the button of the red serge jacket. "You deserve it, Benny." He went on unbuttoning his Mountie. "Frankly, Benny, I watched the way the Dragon Lady treated you this week and it bothered me. A lot. Then I started to think. You are so kind to everyone, but no one treats you kindly. I want to correct this. And tonight I will do that." 

"But Ray..." 

Before he could finish, Ray took off Benny's dress jacket and leaned to capture his neck with his lips. "I have also been neglecting you. I need to correct that. I will do all the work, baby. I will treat _you_ kindly." He punctuated his words with kisses on Benny's neck, making the Canadian's knees buckle. 

"Oh, dear," he breathed. 

Ray suddenly took a step back. "But first, I have to feed you. You can change or shower while I get dinner ready." The cop brushed his lips on Benny's, then murmured. "But don't take long." 

He left Benny and went to the kitchen. The Canadian experienced a giddy sensation, and some anticipation. What was Ray up to, now? He took a quick shower with a few heartbeats denouncing his anxiety and utter love for that man. 

Only Ray would take care of him like that. He never took this kind of attitude for granted, but Ray always managed to meet some expectations Benny hardly knew he had in the first place. Maybe Ray knew him better than he knew himself. 

When Benny emerged from the bathroom, clean and refreshed, his eyes widened. Their small dining room had turned into a banquet hall. Ray was lighting the candles and smiled. "Hi, baby. Looking good, but then you always look good." 

"Ray." It was not an exclamation, neither a question. It was a statement filled with awe and admiration. 

"Sit." He pulled a chair and settled Benny at the table. "Now let me serve you. You stay right here and look pretty." He smiled and turned to the kitchen. In minutes he returned with two steaming plates from which emanated water-filling scents. "And... voil! The famous fettucini from Pete Scarpetta I know you like so much. I kept it hot, hope you like it." 

"Everything looks perfect, Ray." Benny waited until his lover sat across the table, blue-grey eyes filled with love. 

"I am glad you like it, Benny". Ray smiled and the whole room seemed brighter, in Benny's opinion. "Now sit back, relax. You are being served." 

They ate in silence, and Ray paid attention to Benny's slightest movements, seeing to his every need. He was intent also to tend to Benny's every whim - that is, if Benny _had_ whimsical desires. The food was delicious, and Benny found himself helping for seconds. Ray smiled. 

After the meal, Ray put away the dishes and Benny tried to help. The Italian gently refused, "Benny, I was serious. I will do all the work. Go to the couch and wait for." 

"Ray, this is more than enough. It was such a nice meal. You have done so much already and -" 

"No, no, Benny. You'd never ask such a thing, and you never get to be treated kindly. This is all for you, Benny. I want to do this for you. Kindly, remember? Now just allow yourself to enjoy it, will ya?" 

Benny knew better than to argue with Ray when he had something on his mind. So he just smiled, eyes sparkling with love and nodded, "Ok, Ray." Then he added quietly just before he went out of the kitchen, "Maybe we can work on that together." He cast a brief glance at Ray. It was an unequivocal glance, the one that always made Benny blush and Ray's groin flare. 

Ray did the dishes with extra hurry. 

* * *

"Now, Benny, just relax." Ray removed Benny's shirt and stood behind him in the couch. "I thought you'd appreciate a massage." 

"Oh, Ray, I'd love that." 

Without further ado, he dug his fingers gently on Benny's shoulders, making the Canadian moan. "Did it hurt, Benny?" 

"No, Ray. I am... just... sore." Benny felt Ray's long elegant fingers kneading his tense muscles to distension, dissolving pain into liquid pleasure. In a matter of minutes Benny was moaning softly, and Ray was happy to feel the Mountie relaxing under his attention. 

After a few minutes, Benny started slipping slowly, unable to sit, almost asleep. 

"Benny, if you'd rather sleep for a while, we can do it some other time." 

"Please don't stop, Ray... Ah..." 

"Sorry, Benny. Gotta stop now." Ray gestured him to lie down and began to take off his boots. "Now is the time to pay some attention to your feet." 

"My feet?" 

"I am going to rub your feet. I know you did a lot of work on your feet this week, and you will enjoy this. Let's go to the bedroom, so you can lie down properly." 

"OK, Ray." 

Ray had to laugh at the meek way Benny said those words and then followed him like a happy puppy. In a few seconds they were in the bedroom, Benny lying with his feet dangling in the air and Ray at the end of the bed, raising the Mountie's elegant left foot. The skin was soft under Ray's fingers. At each gentle stroking, Benny sighed loudly, and Ray smiled proudly. He was the one giving pleasure to his lover. 

After a few minutes, Benny felt all the week's tension melting down at Ray's lavish care and felt himself slipping towards sleep. Maybe that nap Ray mentioned earlier was not such a bad idea... 

A gentle touch on his belt alerted him thoroughly. "Ray?" 

"Sorry, Benny. I thought you'd like a massage on your legs, too." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he tugged down the Mountie's jeans. "Maybe you'd like other parts rubbed, too." 

Despite his overall relaxed state, Benny felt his heart race. "Most certainly, Ray." 

"Well, but first we need to massage you properly, Benny." He caressed the exposed pale thigh. "Remember: this is all for you." 

Benny made a mental note to remind his groin to wait. 

Ray, however, was not helping. His agile hands were turning the massage into liquid caresses all over the Canadian's flesh from his waist down, intoxicating his brain with tenderness. Benny noticed his blood tending to concentrate in his groin, his moans taking a different tone, and his lower body moving in a very familiar way, as Ray kneaded his legs' muscles and worshipped the smooth and pristine skin. 

"Ray..." His breath was heavy. God, the way Ray was arousing him... 

Ray looked at Benny. When grey-blue eyes met green ones, electricity sparkled all over the room. Ray let go Benny's feet and slowly went over to his beautiful Canadian, crawling over the bed and planting a sweet kiss in his lips. 

"Yes... Benny...." 

"Please... " Benny's hands went out to take off Ray's shirt. The Italian shook his head. 

"No, Benny. I said I would do all the work tonight. And I mean it." 

"Oh, Ray." 

Benny's protests were silenced by beautiful Italian lips over his. The Canadian was overwhelmed by Ray's undivided attention. He always felt so touched by it. He wondered if he could _ever_ get used to that type of attention Ray always gave him... 

At that point, Ray slipped his tongue inside Benny's willing mouth, and all rational thought fled the Canadian. Agile expert fingers started to take off the T-shirt he wore. Benny squirmed out of it, and Ray moaned, his hands travelling over the pale hairless chest as he straddled Benny. 

Benny's hands went back to his shirt, and this time Ray touched them gently and took one to his lips. Gently, he kissed the knuckles, then made his tongue travel over the digits and finally took the index finger inside his mouth, sensually sucking the digit as Benny felt his eyes widen in lust, seeing his lover so teasing. 

Ray kissed the palm and put the hand to rest on his clad thigh. He used both hands to slowly unbutton his own silk shirt, deliberately exposing his olive skin part by part, unwrapping himself to Benny. The Canadian could feel his groin starting to tingle, as he looked his sensuous Italian stripping for him. 

The shirt finally flew for a few seconds before landing on the floor and Benny made his hands roam on the smooth skin that had a few patches of hair. Ray smiled and stood up, and Benny sighed, bereft of that warmth. In fluid motions, the cop almost danced, whirling his peachy derrire as he unzipped and took off his elegant slacks. The removal of his briefs was so spectacularly sexy that Benny raised with his elbows, and almost drooled at the sight of his now totally naked lover still sensually dancing to no music, just for him. 

"Ray", he growled. 

Ray made Benny lay back again and licked his neck once, before huskily whispering on his ear, "Be patient, my love." 

Benny felt like growling again. 

As Ray stood over him on all fours, raking his hungry eyes on his body up and down, Benny felt the power his lover could hold over him. Yet Ray chose to use this power in sensuous loving ways. That was more reason to make him fall in love with such a generous person. 

Then Ray began. 

First he assaulted Benny's mouth. Then he ransacked the luscious skin of Benny's neck. For a man under the attack of an amorous Italian, Benny felt so utterly loved and so gently treated that it made his heart swell. The knowledge only gave him more pleasure. 

Ray was more than happy and proud of being responsible for the way Benny was moaning and panting. God knew Benny deserved to be loved very kindly. Such a gentle soul. And sweet and loving, too. There is nothing Ray wouldn't do for his Benny. 

He felt hands rubbing his back, sliding down his waist as his lips roamed the pale broad Canadian chest. Ray pressed his body against his lover as his tongue lapped thoroughly on a peaked nipple. Benny shuddered at the gentle touch, then moaned as the nub was sucked. His hands were still roaming Ray's shoulders when the same treatment was applied to the other nipple. 

By the time Ray decide it was time his lips went for the flat stomach, Benny had a formidable erection straining his boxers and his lower body was moving towards Ray's body. Ray looked at his lover's face and smiled: Benny looked beautiful, eyes closed concentrating deeply in his body's sensations. It was Benny in his most splendour perfection. 

"Ray..." 

Ray used his hands to roam Benny's chest as his lips travelled down the. He licked and dipped his tongue inside his nave, then moved it just above the line of public hair. With the closeness of Ray's body, Benny's cock twitched in anticipation, craving contact. 

"Oh, Ray." 

The Italian heard the undertone in Benny's pleading voice and captured the beautiful cock between his lips with no warning at all, making Benny buck on the bed. But Ray did not want Benny to ride him that way. He had plans. Nevertheless, the Italian indulged himself of a few minutes more of having his mouth totally full of Benny. 

"Ray". 

Benny had called his name in ecstasy, but it turned out as a question when Ray's lips abandoned his shaft and he leaned towards the night dresser. Benny looked at him expectantly, and Ray smiled, "Patience, love." 

Ray took the lube out from the top drawer and put it between his hands to warm it up as he kissed Benny. He sat up and gently spread the translucent gel on Benny's penis. The Canadian bucked at the touch, and grabbed Ray's throbbing cock. The Italian yelped, then forced himself to calm down. 

"Easy, Benny." He put some lube on his fingers and kneeled on the bed, legs spread. "Let me prepare myself to you." 

"Oh, Ray." 

Benny looked up and his heart almost stopped. It was such a heavenly vision. Ray had his eyes half closed, using his own fingers to lube himself up and preparing himself to have Benny inside him. Benny tried to sit up, and Ray stopped him."No, Benny. I said I would do all the work. You just lie down and let me love you." After a few seconds of that wondrous sight, Benny saw Ray rising and straddling him, guiding himself to sit on a weeping Canadian penis. Benny gasped as he felt Ray sliding in, tightness and heat enveloping him beyond the capacity of thought. Ray stood still for a moment, getting used to the sensation of fullness and knowing it was Benny. 

Unable to stand still, Benny sat up, feeling Ray even more as he did so. He wrapped his arms around his Italian with love and passion, and Ray settled on his lap. Benny inhaled deeply, getting dizzy at their combined male scent. The inebriation just aroused him even more. He looked into his lover's eyes, and smiled. "I love you." He wondered how he had managed to articulate it coherently. 

Ray rocked gently, eyes sparkling in the half-darkness of the room. "I love you, too, Benny." 

They kissed and their bodies started to move, at first gently, but rapidly picking up speed. Both men held each other tight as their passion heightened, lips never leaving each other. Light-headed and breathless, Benny bucked away, hitting Ray's prostate mercilessly. The Italian lost all control when he felt Benny's hands over his slick and achingly hard cock, and slammed his body over and over Benny's erection. Moans and gasps and pants and frantic skin-rubbing sounds echoed away in the night. 

All Ray could do was move, taking all of Benny inside him, revelling in the feeling of his magic spot utterly excited as he impaled himself at the same time that Benny thrust upside towards him. He was happy to perceive his Benny so wild, and he felt his love for this man growing. His Benny, usually so quiet, now was so wanton and free. All because of him. 

As Benny moved, his mind raced like never before. He looked up at Ray's expression of bliss and his disjointed thoughts mixed with physical and emotional feelings. Confusing yet elucidating at the same time. He had never taken drugs of any sort, but he wondered if the intoxication might be like that. He felt stoned. High on Ray. Maybe even liberated. Putting his soul on Ray's hands was the ultimate gesture of liberation. Nothing ever felt quite this, before. So right, so strong. 

Urgent sensations on his body washed away philosophical thoughts and pressed his brain to work on imminent basis. Pressure forming, world changing, groin aching. His balls expanded then exploded, shooting his seed up his lover's willing body. The sensation of hot semen scalding his insides triggered Ray's own release over the precise fingers that were holding his hard cock. He jerked his head back and almost howled, clenching his inner muscles and doubling Benny's pleasure. The Canadian felt Ray's ass tightening around his cock and almost had a second orgasm. 

Neither could recall how exactly they ended up all entwined, limbs tangled, strong musk scent mixed with sweat and satisfaction. They stayed like that, Ray on top, for a good minutes. Benny felt his post-orgasmic bliss rapidly slipping into sex-induced sleep and almost missed Ray's gently kiss on his forehead."Love ya, Benny." 

Benny just mumbled in contentment, making plans to wake up Ray in the morning with gentleness, with coffee in bed and with some more kindness to repay this night's. 

The End 

* * *

End


End file.
